


a meal and a bet

by haynaku (meclanitea)



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Food Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meclanitea/pseuds/haynaku
Summary: You provoke Azul with a bet. Big mistake, Azul Ashengrotto does not do things in halves.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader
Kudos: 41





	a meal and a bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seleayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleayn/gifts).



> For Sel!! Fellow Azul oshi ueueue (tho I'm not a yumejo myself most of the time hehe)
> 
> Made this in mind for a cis woman. The persona wears a dress and the sex has vaginal penetration, but no pronouns are used to indicate the gender of the person (just that they are afab).

The regular Octavinelle student knows that you don’t make bets with Azul Ashengrotto. The dorm leader  _ does not  _ do things in halves. If he says he will blow your mind, you prepare yourself for what’s to come because Azul  _ always _ makes do on his promises.

“If I really wanted to stir you up, I could do so in a heartbeat. Don’t underestimate me.”

You snort. “Do your worst.”

Three simple words. You’re just teasing Azul because you know he  _ hates _ to lose. While you know he goes hard on whatever task he’s working on, it’s just some harmless fun. So what if you want to mess with him a bit?

That line of thought quickly disappears when you reach Monstro Lounge after receiving a rather fancy invitation. You’re wearing a short black dress with rather racy red underwear that can be seen each time the dress hikes up. Azul wants to rile you up? Two can play at that game.

However, you’re wholly unprepared for the place to be empty except for Azul at the center table wearing a white-shirt and slacks combo. With. fucking. SUSPENDERS.

You’re ready to remove your whole dress now, thanks.

Azul smirks at the way you are obviously ogling him and you bite your lower lip to prevent clicking your tongue. You’ve given too much of your real intentions away.

He welcomes you to the dinner party where he, son of an esteemed restaurant owner, will personally serve you as his guest. He reveals a bottle of whipped cream from behind him. Distracted by his showy magic, in one fell swoop, you find yourself on top of the table, facing the ceiling.

“And for our first meal, we will have our sweet, sweet prefect, prepared by yours truly.”

The bottle reappears and is briefly shaken. Your eyes widen as Azul sprays with the nozzle at your inner thighs. The merman quickly gets to work and starts licking the cream off while simultaneously nibbling at your skin.

“Oh, I think I missed a spot.”

The next thing you hear is the sound of even  _ more  _ of the white liquid being placed on you. And not just anywhere, oh, no. You can  _ feel _ it on top of your red lace and you have an inkling of what’s to come.

Fucking Azul. But also,  _ yes _ to fucking Azul.

As predicted, he starts lapping at your entrance through your panties. He holds your legs in place with both of his arms and spreads your legs wider as he inserts his tongue deeper.

“Well, that was a fantastic dessert if I do say so myself.” There’s a playful look in his eye but you’re breathing heavily and can hardly phantom that this man in front of you is actually real.

“I think you deserve to eat too, don’t you think?”

This bastard has gotten you good, hasn’t he? He releases his cock from his pants, standing red and heavy, then rubs it at your hole. He’s purposely hitting your clit as he thrusts against you but carefully making sure he doesn’t enter.

Oh god, he’s going to make you work for it.

“So my dear prefect, are you hungry?” he asks in a sultry voice.

Pride is gone out of the window. How can anyone say ‘no’ to that delicious, low sound?

You nod; tears are forming in your eyes. You hear him huff in approval and soon, he sheaths himself inside of you. Your walls clench around him and even though this is far beyond the first time you’ve done this, he still feels so fucking  _ great _ .

Azul grabs your ass hard enough towards himself that he bottoms out quickly. There will definitely be bruises on your hips by the time you’re done. He’s only grinding himself so far, but holy shit, does it make you see stars.

Lord, if the sex is good, then maybe you  _ will  _ challenge Azul again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [meclanitea](https://twitter.com/meclanitea)
> 
> I'm new to smut and creating yume stuff but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
